


"Anticipation" and "Eye of the Tiger" and TWO versions of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" Music Videos for The Professionals

by maidamedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: FOUR Music videos now streaming for Professionals: Anticipation (Bodie/Doyle) and Eye of the Tiger (Bodie) (REMADE), and two versions of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, made with The SCE (Cowley).
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	"Anticipation" and "Eye of the Tiger" and TWO versions of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" Music Videos for The Professionals

Four Music videos that I hadn't gotten up with the others are now streaming for Professionals from my website:

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/pros/video/Professionals-Anticipation-Carly-Simon.htm

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/pros/video/Professionals-The-Eye-of-the-Tiger-Survivor-V07-Short.htm

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/pros/video/PROS-God-Rest-Ye-Merry-Gentlemen-Nat-King-Cole-V34.htm

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/pros/video/Professionals-God-Rest-Ye-Merry-Gentlemen-Garth-Brooks-V19.htm

Eye of the Tiger and the Nat King Cole version of God Rest Ye are also on YouTube

Videos that stream off my website are of higher quality and can be downloaded. The full set of Professionals music videos can be found at:

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/prosong.htm

The YouTube playlist of Professionals videos (a subset) is at:

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYTtL1FB2XCorca_rmX1rykor6HpW86N_

The file to see what it took to remake Eye of the Tiger (originally done in the late 1980s) is at:

http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/eye-of-tiger-source.txt


End file.
